This invention relates to automatic fish hook setting devices.
In the sport of fishing, the fish is often able to remove the bait from a fisherman's hook before the fisherman is able to react to the presence of the fish and set the hook. This is especially a problem for inexperienced or inattentive fisherman. Numerous devices have been developed to automatically set the hook when the bait is taken by a fish. Such devices are also useful in situations where the fisherman does not want to constantly monitor the fishing line, such as on a trot line or when a fisherman is using several fishing poles at one time.
Others have designed similar devices for similar purposes. However, such devices generally are more complicated in construction, and therefore, more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to use.